


ya like jazz?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Hux, Face-Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power bottom!Hux, Riding, Rimming, Underage Ben, Virgin!Kylo, hux and han are business partners, kylo is just really hung and hux is thirsty for the D, like 24-ish hux, service top!kylo, vintage rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux has his eyes on his boss’s adorably awkward son from the first time he meets him, after all he’s always wanted to take someone’s virginity, why wouldn’t it be with this tall lanky kid with long ass hair.





	ya like jazz?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time ever writing a fic or posting it so im super nervous lol i hope y’all like it and pls leave comments id love 2 hear what u have to say uwu. wasn’t beta’d so excuse any mistakes :~)

Han walks in with his employee , Hux to discuss business issues over dinner. 

During an enjoyable meal and conversation with Han and Leia their 16-year-old son, Ben walks in and hesitates when he sees a strange man sitting next to his father. “this is my son ben, ben this is hux” Ben was tall, slim and cute and could probably score any girl he wanted, but he was still shy around new people.

“H-hey im ben, but my dad already said that so i don’t know why i repeated it...i’m sorry i’ll shut up now” That earned a giggle from the three people around the table, Leia stood up to go fix a plate up for ben while Hux went over to shake Ben’s hand.

“Your father talks about you a lot” Hux said while giving him a once over. Ben blushed and looked over at his dad then back again at Hux “Yeah?....good things hopefully” he said with a nervous chuckle. “mmhm, only the best” Ben was starting to blush more and get shyer by the minute, which Hux found adorable but Ben was glad that his mother was back so he could get out of this conversation. 

They all finished their food, well Leia Han and Hux ate their food while Ben was picking at his food and eating a pea and a carrot here and there. “You didn’t like your dinner, darling?” Leia asked in a soft tone which made everyone look at Ben, he got flustered and starting stuttering when he felt his father’s co-worker’s eyes on him “N-uh it’s okay um...i don’t know i’m just not h-hungry mom”. 

Leia smiled while scratching the back of his head as Hux spoke to Ben once more. “You should probably eat you know, you look like you need it” Armitage was referring to Ben’s skinny arms and his thin pale body that’s showing from his a-few-sizes-too-big tank top, Ben immediately shifted his eyes to the floor and let out a breathless chuckle to try and ease his nervousness. Hux noticed and asked Han in a whisper what was up, after Han and Leia explained that he had social anxiety Hux was sympathetic but at least at ease that these aren’t signs that Ben hates him. 

After dinner they started watching tv since Han and Leia insisted that Hux spends the night, so there he was in one of Han’s sleeping shirts and sweatpants about to watch Pulp Fiction with his boss, until he noticed Ben wasn’t there. “Does your son not like movies?” Han sighed and smiled “He’s just shy but he does enjoy movies maybe we should tell him to come here” Hux got an idea. “oh i’ll do it, Mr Solo!”. Han found it strange that Armitage was so excited to call over his son, but to each their own. 

Armitage knocked on Ben’s bedroom door which had a Paramore and a 1975 poster on it, interesting. The door didn’t open but he did hear a faint moan and some music playing...it wouldn’t hurt to peep inside right? it’s not like this fucking skinny little kid had anything to hide in there. Hux opened the door just ever so slightly to see ben sitting up against the headboard, shorts and boxers pulled down just under his balls. Head thrown back and eyes shut in pleasure as he jerked off his pretty pink cock while soft rock music was playing in the background. 

Armitage was taken back, for once he didn’t expect Ben’s dick to be so pretty, and big. No 16 year old should be that hung, Ben stroked and stroked until he held his bottom lip between his teeth and painted his flat pale stomach in white streaks of cum and sighing to himself, then proceeding to grab a tissue and trying to clean himself up. 

After like 10 seconds of watching armitage felt like a creep so he closed the door and decided to play dumb and knock on the door again. He could hear shuffling and what sounded like something or someone falling down, Ben was so awkward and clumsy it was almost amusing. He opened the door in what looked to be a sweatshirt that had seen better days and the same basketball shorts he was wearing when he walked in, face flushed and eyes droopy he really did try to act like he wasn’t touching himself to 80s rock music a few moments ago.

“Uh hey?” Ben was confused as to why his dad’s coworker was at his door, but he didn’t ask many questions. Armitage smirked. “hello there young man” he bit his bottom lip then let it go “would you care to join me and your folks to watch a film” ben was amused to hear that sentence in such a way, he smiled and oh how adorable was that smile! hux instantly felt his chest warm up seeing this kid smile, “that’s such a fancy way to say hey do you wanna watch a movie or not”. Hux let out a chuckle and said “seriously tho, i think you’d rather watch this film with us than touch yourself to vintage rock huh baby?”.

Ben instantly went pale and his smile dropped “What?” was all he could manage out. How the fuck did he find out? Was he going to tell his dad? oh no what do i do what do i do. 

Hux was much calmer about it. As if he could read ben’s mind. “i’m not telling Han, and honestly i find it cute.” Ben was still nervous and on edge but he decided that he likes this strange ginger man. “so...the movie offer still up” ben asked while scratching his neck. “duh, that’s why i came here to ask you in the first place” 

Ben smiled and both of them started walking towards the living room where Han and Leia had already put the movie on. “took ya long enough” Leia shot at Ben who was still far too uncomfortable to look his parents in the eye, “sorry mom...” he said, sulking “it’s okay kiddo, c’mere” Han patted the spot on the couch next to him. 

The night went by pretty quick with 3/4 people in the room falling asleep by the first half of the movie, Armitage was the first to wake up. Han after him not by long so they both got up to get a cup of coffee and Han drove armitage home leaving ben and Leia asleep until Leia woke up around 8am and started making breakfast for her and ben. 

Ben woke up feeling groggy...oh it wasn’t a dream after all, his father’s employee actually caught him masturbating and seemed oddly excited about it. He needed to stop thinking about it and go study for his chemistry exam on Monday. 

While Ben was studying, he had his earphones in playing rock music at the highest volume so he wouldn’t hear any outside interventions, yet what scared him was the sudden notification that he got from a number he’d never seen before. 

Ya like jazz?

what lol 

I asked if you liked jazz music 

i can read. who is this?

hmm guess 

i don’t wanna. 

oh, someone’s in a bad mood, well let’s just say i know you’re into rock music. 

oh. realization and shame dawned on him all over again. 

what do u want me to say dude lmao

I don’t want you to say anything, but i do wanna see you again.  
also don’t call me dude it’s either mr Hux or miss Hux. 

k miss hux first of all why do u wanna see me again second how tf did u get my number ¿¿

Saw your contact on your dad’s phone, tell him to change his passcode it’s too easy. anyway come to this address at 3pm sharp today. 

With that hux left his phone and went back to work, ben shouldn’t be that stupid to go meet his father’s employee. then again he did have pretty eyelashes and a nice body....plus he did seem pretty interested in ben and his little quirks. 

As Hux said, Ben was determined to get to the address at 3, he took his father’s car and told his mom that he was going to his friends house to study so that she didn’t worry and off he went! 

He drove for what felt like hours but realistically was only 15-20 minutes until he found the address. A pretty cute apartment building with Hux sitting on a chair in the balcony waiting for him. he went up the small stairs leading to the balcony and stood awkwardly as Hux stood up and made his way over to Ben. 

“i’m surprised you came” ben lifted his eyes off the floor and looked at armitage. “i’m surprised i came too” armitage let out a laugh and those plump lips of ben’s caught his attention. God he wanted to kiss them. 

“So...why did you tell me to come here” hux rolled his eyes “so we can crochet blankets together” ben believed him for a second and then he came back to reality for a second and chuckled. Hux opened the door and let Ben in into his apartment. “my humble abode, and my butler” gesturing at his cat which earned a smirk from Ben. 

Hux was getting impatient and grabbed ben by his shirt collar and brought him in for a kiss, ben was surprised but quickly lead on. it was sloppy and messy but exactly what hux wanted. He broke the kiss to ask against ben’s lips “you ever done this before, baby?” ben was confused for a few seconds then understood what hux was hinting at “no-uh like ever” Hux smiled and lead them to the bedroom. “i’ve always wanted to fuck a virgin you know”. 

Ben was bright red from blushing so hard but he really did want this. Seeing hux sit on the edge of the bed and start unbuttoning his pants made ben mirror him and start undressing as well.

Hux knew this kid was thin, but he didn’t know his ribs were fucking protruding out. On the other end hux wasn’t overweight, but he wasn’t ben-skinny either, he had a soft tummy and a butt that jiggles if he moved too fast. 

Nevertheless Hux started rubbing himself and with every inch of new skin ben was showing Hux was getting increasingly harder, when ben was in his boxers he kicked his jeans to the side and shyly walked over to Hux, he didn’t know what was gonna happen but Hux pulling his boxers down and wrapping his lips around the head of ben’s cock was not what he was expecting, hux hallowed out his cheeks and went right in to start sucking ben off, coaxing him into full hardness.

Hux was really giving it all, sucking and licking at the taller kid’s pretty pink dick until he was leaking insane amounts of pre-cum and whining. But he didn’t want things to be over so soon, so he pulled off ben’s cock and said with a slight smirk. “i didn’t tell you to come here just to blow you and have you cum in the first 2 minutes. lay down on the bed” 

Ben took off his boxers and laid down on the bed after hux got off. the ginger instantly straddled his chest and smiled down at ben’s flushed face. “i didn’t prepare myself so you could do it, eat me out so i’m ready to bounce on your cock, okay baby?”

Ben didn’t understand how the man above him could say those words so bluntly, but he wasn’t about to say no so he replied with a slight nervousness “uh yeah, yeah okay” Hux let out a small laugh and brought himself down on the brunette’s face, instantly a tongue shot out at his hole and started probing inside, absolutely no technique or experience what so over which should be bad but it was kinda turning hux on how eager ben was. 

Sitting on the tall kid’s face fully, the older man started rocking slightly, clasping his thighs around ben’s face and whispering things like “You’re so pretty like this, my baby boy” if the blush on ben’s face was from the words or eating hux out it was probably the latter, but Hux chose to believe that his words were really that charming. After a while and some of Hux’s own fingers in his hole he got off ben’s face and straddled his stomach, reaching back around him he grabbed ben’s impressive length and aligned it with his rim. 

As much as he wanted to impale himself on that cock, he decided to tease ben instead. Circling the younger man’s cock around his rim and whispering in his ear. “You gonna fuck me with this huh? make me scream baby? that’s what you want huh?” All ben could do was nod eagerly which made hux all the more excited. Ben was worried about one thing tho, “no condom?” Hux was amused by this “i don’t carry anything baby, and im sure your innocent little face doesn’t either” He stroked ben’s dick one more time then brought himself down on it, stars this kid was hung, even hux the self proclaimed experienced slut couldn’t get it all in at once. He had to take it inch by inch and it felt like it would never end. 

Once he had himself fully impaled he started bouncing up and down, seeking out his prostate while ben was letting out small moans and mewls here and there. Hux kept moving until he found the spot that made shots of pleasure go up his spine. At this point they were both moaning out loud and Hux could feel ben was about to cum, so he started stroking himself to the thought of that he just took his boss’s son’s fucking virginity and once ben was shooting his load into hux, the older man started climaxing too, shooting onto ben’s freckled stomach. After they both came down from the high, Hux bent down to press kisses to ben’s pouty lips. 

“That was fucking awesome” ben said with an amused smile, Hux found it adorable. “It was, but now i have cum dripping out of my ass and you have cum drying on your stomach, fancy a shower?” 

Ben only remembered having to go back home when he glanced at the clock and it was almost 6pm, christ that was a long shower, but he didn’t regret anything since he got a second blowjob with water there to clean them both. “hey i really have to go home now, mom will be worried” the pair walked to ben’s car before Hux grabbed ben by the back of the head and pulled him down for a long goodbye kiss. “i’ll see you soon baby boy, go eat more and study well, okay?” this earned a chuckle from ben and a low “okay...”. 

Hux watched ben drive off and fantasized about the next time he’ll get to see his baby boy.


End file.
